


Park Shootout

by deadmannewil



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: A good one?, Airsoft Gun, Cute, F/M, Hugs, One Shot, Public (sorta?) affection, Smooching, Surprise Kissing, Wholesome, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadmannewil/pseuds/deadmannewil
Summary: Kris and Susie shoot an airsoft gun at some glass bottles in the park. Then some unwanted visitors briefly come and they show affection to one another.Written for the one hour challenge. Took me an hour and 10 extra minutes.Twitter for more entries: @KxS_1h
Relationships: Kris/Susie (Deltarune)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Park Shootout

Hometown’s park was a delightful place to be in. It’s got trees, it’s got little paved roads, got stone and it’s pretty been pretty nice in general.   
  
Funnily enough, it’s also somewhat of a quiet place… You’d say that usually it’d be unusual for a city or a town, considering that people love such places de facto, though that’s pretty much the opposite for this park. For whatever reason, unknown to man or woman, the park is only used by those who’d want to unite in it, there’re barely any groups walking there.

Today was a special day, for Kris and Susie anyhow, the prankster of Hometown and the previously mean outcast of the same town. They both had a special day, as it’s been a good two months since they’ve finally understood their feelings for each other. Many dates were there, dates on which they’d give stuff to each other, dates on which they’ve been walking at some other place, like Ebott city or The Woodhollow forest, both known for various things… Irrelevant it may be, however, for them especially.   
  


This day was special because all they wanted to do is just have fun and relax, and the town’s park was a pretty easy place to do it at. You see, since park was farther away than most places, it meant that the two had more freedom in doing various activities. Not the cursed type, but fun type. Susie’s parents got her an air gun for her 16th birthday, so the dragon that’d already rip anyone’s face out, would have an even better chance at self defense. Her parents were a distrusting bunch, not allowing anyone to take advantage of her daughter… They may live in a different place but they do care about Susie.

Coming back to the gun, she only recently found it yet again, stuck in her closet stash. A few minutes after she did, she’d get a great idea to shoot some freaking bottles at the aforementioned park. Kris got the bottles for the idea, even stored them from sodas he’d get for multiple weeks, so needless to say, they’d been very much ready.   
  
Susie was already waiting for him at some table in the same park, her gun completely loaded and operation. Green Gas was inside, 4,5mm steel balls been pressed inside the mag and the gun itself, of course was on safety. She looked around her, her cap on, her stitched up jacket on, new jeans on, sneakers that she’d call kickers were also on. She was studying the forest area around her, unknowing as to where her human would submerge from.   
  
Though, she definitely didn’t expect for Kris to come by quick, and his finger poking at her occiput, that sent her chills. With a yelp coming out from her maw, a chuckle coming out from the human, she quickly looked at Kris with a disapproving glance.   
  
“C-Can you  _ please  _ stop being like that!?” - She half-yelled to Kris, her expression visibly sour. - “I swear, you’ll really be the end of me if you’ll keep being a sneaky sonofabitch!” 

The human’s chuckle turned into full laughter, he set the bag nearby her bench and grabbed his stomach as he kept laughing. He did think that the reaction would be big, but nowhere near being this golden, in his eyes anyhow. As he saw Susie’s pouty expression, his laughing had finally came to a halt, after his exhales and a few chuckles.   
  
“Sorry, sorry…” - He had spoken, palms of his motioning a stopping expression, before getting crossed. - “Well, not really, as I live to see you all fuzzy and fluffy. Anyhow, that’s not the point, yo!”   
  
“Yo’ing right back atcha’!..” - She’d said, brofisting his fist with hers, gently this time. - “I see you got a lot of dem bottles, eh?”

Inside the bag, were many bottles, green, transparent, darkened… Many kinds and all made of glass.   
  
“Yup, and I also will hang this plastic back somewhere close to that table, so all the remainders, or at least most of them, would go inside the bag and we wouldn’t cause a mess.” - Kris said, coming closer to the table that he’d suspected to be used, seeing where he’d be able to mount some plastic hooks.   
  
“That’s pretty sweet of you to think of.” - The dragoness had said, grin on her face. - “Here I thought we’d have to cut our fingers multiple times due to how bitchy glass is, though I suppose that’s not the point of it.”   
  
“Not really, no, that’d suck and I fully realize it.” - He said, as he started work on screwing in the hooks, using nice screws he’d got from his dad. He looked at the gun near Susie after he was done with one hook. - “The gun looks sick though… Is that a Beretta?”

She smirked, picking up the gun, flicking safety mode off and cocking it, shooting in a direction behind her, showcasing to everyone that it worked.

“Heh, you bet your ass, it’s a fantastic, fully made of steel alloy Beretta.” - She began speaking, flicking the safety back on in the process and placing it on the table. - ”They don’t make these anymore, it’s quite a relic nowadays, actually… My dad apparently bought it a long time ago, at the time when making actual guns into air guns was hip.”   
  
Kris finished screwing in the second one. He stood up, dusted his cargo pants off, and started his stride to Susie. - “That’s very cool indeed… Does it have any sort of recoil?”   
  
“Fuck yeah! It’s got all the good shit like blowback!” - She said, giving the gun to Kris, whose hands were definitely smaller than hers, so the slightly bigger than normal Beretta in his hand was humongous. - “It’s nowhere near the kick of an actual gun but hey, maybe you’ll feel it at least…”   
  
Kris flicked the safety off with ease, grabbed the pistol handle with his two hands, aimed down sights with both of his eyes open like a pro and aimed at the table, looking how it feels. Susie watched him with intrigue and interest, a chuckle threatening to escape her lips. It was a humorous sight for her, for some reason. Kris looked at her and slightly pouted, unamused.   
  
“Come on, with the amount of working out you’ve given me, I’d say that I’m pretty ready to be all mighty and powerful, even if I’d still be miles behind you.” - He said, placing the gun on the table, safety on, him spinning the gun.   
  
Susie suddenly reached in and ruffled his hair, the human’s pupils shrinking in unbeknownst panic that wasn’t exactly panic.   
  
“And you better remember it, dork!” - She said before letting Kris go, his hair looking undone to hell at that moment. - ”Ha-ha… Just messing with cha’, don’t take it the wrong way.”

He made his hands do the magic and make his hair look wonderful once again. Then, he chuckled.   
  
The human looked at the dragon, lips forming a short smile. - “Come on, we talked about this, you know I’m not some Noelle who’d get visibly upset at any slightly offensive remark.”   
  
“I feel like you’re not giving her enough credit…” - She said, huffing a little bit.   
  
“Eh… Not my fault she became distant after she understood that you were taken by me.” - He said, shrugging after, not really interested in what this is about.   
  
“Bro, you’re wrong,  **I** took you for  **myself** .” - She said, in a voice that was completely serious. - “You are mine, and by that I mean that you’re my treasure.”   
  
“Sorry, sorry.” - He said while giggling. - “Don’t go all dominating, okay?”   
  
“Pfft, sure. Won’t mess with the oh-so fragile human over here.”    
  
“Thanks.”

Kris went ahead and without any sort of speech, other than mutually understanding nods and pointers, he’d taken three bottles and brought them to the shoot-out table. Susie took the gun and knowing that it was loaded and ready to be fired, she aimed at the bottles and waited for Kris to be out of reach. Once that was seen, she took a shot to the bottles, shattering one, then the second and making the third one fall.

“Woo! Eagle-eye!” - She shouted in pride.   
  
“Not bad. Let me try too. Mind setting the bottles for me?” - He said, taking the gun that Susie offered to him before.   
  
“Sure. How many?” - She asked, stepping over to the table in question.   
  
“Five.” - He said, raising five fingers as well.

“Ya got it.” - Susie replied, placing five bottles in a checkerboard like position, three in one line, two behind them in the other line.

Kris waited for Susie to step out of the way and took a deep breath, that he held. He aimed and once the the rear sight had made contact with the front sight in his vision, he took a shot, making one of the bottles fall to its demise. Then, he in a quick pistolero fashion took the second one, third, fourth and finally, made the fifth shatter.   
  
“Damn…” - Susie said as the bottles were slain.

“Pretty nice.” - Kris concluded, setting the gun on the table, safety enabled in a fashion that was left unseen by the her. - ”It feels right, somehow, shooting it. I like it.”   
  
“...Don’t talk like a school-shootin’ freak.” - The dragon said, her eyebrow raised.   
  
“Wha- No!” - Kris murmured and yelled, then chuckled at the absurdity of the claim. - “I am not like that, not some loser, especially not if I’m with you.”   
  
“...Damn, you win. Shot me right in the heart with your cheesy freaking claims.” - Susie said, a smile long-ago formed on her snout.   
  
“So… Does the slayer get a hug or what?” - Kris asked, arms behind his back, him kicking the dust off the ground while he waited. He’d usually do something like this to not just stand motionless, a gimmick he’d gotten out of Susie.   
  
“The ‘ _ slayer _ ’ gets more than a hug, for sure. I’ll fuckin’ smooch ya.” - She said, taking big and confident steps closer to Kris, though she was planting them slowly, asking herself if Kris would want to speed up the process and come towards her.   
  
“Hoh! Th-That’s already making me blush, right..?” - He said, frozen in place, awaiting for the dragon with her tail wagging.   
  
“Yup… Tho I’m probably blushing too, hah-hah…” - She said, thinking about her own tail too, that’s making her blush seem more vigorous.   
  
“Yeah… It’s a good look, y’know.” - Kris said, a grin formed on his face, with him taking smaller but faster steps towards Susie.   
  
“Yeah. Good look on you too, DORK.” - She said as they finally came close to one another.

And so, they inched closer, one to other, and unknowingly of being watched, Susie placed a smooch on Kris’ cheek, while he was looking somewhere else, or rather, at someone else.   
  
He saw Berdly along with Monster Kid standing there, looking at them their jaws slightly dropped, he’d figure that they’d still have a weird time coming up with anything when they see it, the mutual affection of the freaky human and the scary dragon.   
  
Though, this didn’t sound good to Kris, as Susie was… Shy. He knew it first hand. She may seem confident and she acts confident but in reality she’s very shy. He knew something would go wrong, so in advance he thought of the most possible scenario and how to control it. He’d concluded that he’d use his confidence and share some with her.

Susie followed Kris’ sight and saw that pair as well, becoming embarrassed quickly and starting to slightly tremble.   
  
“Susie? Don’t. It’s fine.” - Kris said, words firm and not sounding that emotional.   
  
Susie’s voice was all but that. - “Y-You sure? D-Dude… Ha-ha… It’s them and… H-Him!”   
  
“Yes. It’s fine. So what if they saw us? What are they gonna tell anyone anyway?” - He’d say again, with more seriousness felt in his voice and mannerism.   
  
“H-Hah… You got a silver tongue because that helps…” - She said, stopping to tremble and instead, gripping the human slightly tighter.   
  
Kris then delivered a smooch of his own on the draconic lips, which Susie didn’t expect but didn’t act against. While that was happening, the pair of watchers didn’t know what to do, so they just watched them still, their jaws completely non-existent.

Kris then hugged and pressed his body against her, prompting for her to press him closer as well. The position they stood in surely was intimate but they liked it, and quickly enough Susie regained her confidence in everything, with the rush of intimacy and hormones of happiness that she had felt. After all, she did see comfort in Kris and, with his treasure being held so tightly, well needless to state it made her very, very happy.

  
Time went on, and the lovers duo have finally parted from their embrace. They breathed deeply from the pure sensation that they felt. Both kept looking at each other, studying one another with pure and lit up eyes.   
  
Susie looked at the two watchers and flashed them a smile. She took Kris’ hand in hers and lifted it slightly, afterwards shouting in a confident voice: - “THAT’S RIGHT! We’re a fucking couple! Stop being so SURPRISED!”   
  
Kris joined her shouting spree. - “Yep! If you’ve got a problem, I’d be HAPPY to solve it! WE’RE A COUPLE!”   
  
The two just walked away in… Apparent defeat? Shame? Unexpectancy? Embarrassment from seeing something so cheesy? What they were up to, nobody really knew.   
  
“Well… That’s that?” - Susie asked of Kris, who just simply nodded back.   
  
“Let’s continue shooting them bottles. I didn’t save them up for nothing, did I?” - He said, looking above at his lover, smile on his face.   
  
“Heh, you didn’t.” - She said, lightly ruffling his hair yet again. - “Alright, I’m shooting now, then you will deliver ‘em. Place me seven...”   
  
And well, they kept shooting bottles, when they were out they just posed with a gun, mag ejected and safety on, of course… Nah, they didn’t, they wanted to have that extra danger.   
  
They didn’t hurt each other though, that wouldn’t happen. Never.   
  
And that’s how it was. How it will be.


End file.
